Butterfly
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: Piper se había enterado muy tarde de que una relación entre hermanos campistas era considerado incesto, porque cuando Silena lo había mencionado, había sido a forma de susurro mientras sus labios estaban unidos en un beso que jamás debió haber existido. AU. Para Annie.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de mi tío Rick Riordan.

**Advertencias en general: **T, femslash. AU. Piper/Silena, un poco de Piper/Jason. Menciones de Leo.

**Le blablablá: **Esto es para Annie, beteado por Annie y todo por Annie, so ajá. AU, por supuesto, porque Silena y Piper jamás llegaron a conocerse y :c si están leyendo esto es porque aquella mujer corrigió toda la porquería gramatical que había hecho yo, la verdad. Y es que no es mi culpa que ahorita mi mente esté llena de números y no de letras, es culpa de la escuela.

**Summary: **Piper se había enterado muy tarde de que una relación entre hermanos campistas era considerado incesto, porque cuando Silena lo había mencionado, había sido a forma de susurro mientras sus labios estaban unidos en un beso que jamás debió haber existido. | AU. Para Annie.

**Butterfly.**

_«In my mother's house there was happiness, I wrapped myself in it, was my chrysalis. As my life unfolds, see a pattern through of you protecting me and I protecting you.»_

;-;-;

La primera vez que vio a Silena, toda cabello castaño y sonrisas hermosas, Piper sintió esa punzada de celos en el estómago que le hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios con fuerza.

La primera vez que vio a Silena, ésta se acercó con los brazos abiertos y los labios curvados al decir «¡bienvenida, hermana, a la cabaña de Afrodita!» como si supiera que no importaba la persona o la situación en que viniera, nadie jamás podría ser más perfecta que ella, y Piper sólo pudo entrecerrar los ojos y preguntarse cómo alguien podía sonreír y hablar al mismo tiempo, porque ella o hacía una, o hacía la otra.

La primera vez que vio a Silena, con la voz dulce mezclándose a su aliento y los ojos brillando (un poco por el sol, un poco por la emoción), Piper sólo puede pensar en que sería terrible vivir con una persona así. Pero incluso ese pensamiento se ve forzado, contrariado por la emoción que hacía que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran y sus dientes encontraran la parte interior de su mejilla, ocultando una sonrisa.

;-;-;

La primera vez que vio a Piper, toda mirada al suelo y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sintiendo que no pertenecía al lugar, Silena sólo pudo sonreír por razones que desconocía y no quería descubrir.

La primera vez vio a Piper con el vestido azul y el encanto de la multitud, su corazón se saltó un latido y estuvo dispuesta a justificarlo como una reacción al charmspeak que su nueva hermana poseía. Porque no, no podía tener algo que ver con lo bonito que era su cabello cayendo sobre su hombro en forma de trenza floja y el hoyuelo que se pintaba en sus reacias sonrisas.

La primera vez que vio a Piper, Silena sintió que finalmente había llegado a casa.

;-;-;

Había ciertos silencios que a Piper le calaban los huesos. Un estado de paz tan impropio como inmoral, que le hacía girar una y otra vez en su modesta cama, en espera de que Hypnos se apiadara de ella y le dejara descansar. Pero estaba bastante segura que algo le había hecho al dios para que la torturara de esa manera o que éste de alguna manera se estaba poniendo de acuerdo con su madre.

Y es que había un solo pensamiento que la mantenía despierta por las noches, un pensamiento con cintura estrecha y hermoso cabello que caía sobre los delicados hombros, haciéndole envidiar esas caricias que ella jamás podría proveer.

A veces le gustaba pensar que el sentimiento pasaría. Que después de unos días podría estar consciente de lo que hacía en entrenamientos y en algunas de las clases de griego antiguo, y que cuando Quirón le llamara la atención y preguntara qué era lo que pasaba, ella tuviera la respuesta correcta. Que cuando sus compañeros empezaran a decir cosas como «seguramente está pensando en Jason», y alguno de sus hermanos soltara un «aww», ella pudiera evadir la mirada de Silena al otro lado del salón que sonreía lentamente y desmentía la inequívoca verdad.

;-;-;

Piper se había enterado de que un romance entre miembros de la misma cabaña era visto como incesto. Lo cual era extraño, porque si buscabas incesto en el diccionario, era bastante probable que salieran los doce olímpicos alzando el pulgar con enormes sonrisas y guiños que hicieran saber al mundo lo orgullosos que estaban de no regirse por las leyes humanas.

Piper se había enterado muy tarde, porque cuando Silena lo había mencionado, había sido a forma de susurro mientras sus labios estaban unidos en un beso que jamás debió haber existido.

;-;-;

A Piper le gustaba cuando Silena suspiraba entre beso y beso y dejaba que su cuerpo se desplomara un poco hacia delante, abandonando esa perfecta postura que mantenía todo el día. A Piper le gustaba, porque cuando Silena sonreía aún con los ojos cerrados, las luces de afuera se reflejaban en sus labios húmedos y era la imagen que permanecía tras sus pupilas, incluso cuando pretendía dormir.

A Silena le gustaba esperar que el resto de los campistas cayeran en ese silencio oblicuo propio del sueño y levantarse con mucho cuidado para acudir a la cama de Piper al otro extremo de la habitación. A Silena le gustaba filtrarse bajo sus sábanas y presionar la punta de los pies en las cálidas espinillas de Piper, mientras sus manos resbalaban por su cintura y sus labios se curvaban al inclinarse y posarlos con suavidad sobre los de ella.

A Silena le gustaba Piper, con todo y su mal humor ocasional o el filoso sarcasmo que jamás usaba en ella. A Silena le gustaba Piper, porque sabía defenderse de Leo cuando éste se sentía lo suficientemente astuto para bromear con ella, y porque cuando ella permanecía en la entrada de la cabaña y Piper besaba a Jason a pocos metros de distancia, sus ojos siempre se encontraban de manera ilegal. Entonces Silena podía sonreír tranquila, porque sin importar lo que estuviera sucediendo con Jason, Piper era suya.

Y el simple pensamiento era suficiente para alegrar su día.


End file.
